Hard Love
by GuiltyxWitch
Summary: When Matt and Sora's relationship is out on the open as they enter their third year of High School, jealousy erupts and so does the threats. While old friends return, trying to make things better or worse, payback and drama linger. Sequel to Parenthood
1. Getaway

**A/N: **I wante do rewrite this so yeah..here you go! Sequel to Parenthood comment and rate please!

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN DIGIMON DIGITAL MONSTERS OR ANY CHARACTER RELATED TO IT

****

Chapter 1: A getaway and the first threat

__

Little star shine for me,  
little star come to me.  
I want to touch your pretty glow;  
I want to be close to you.  
Don't ever let go,  
because I will miss you so,  
and if you do,  
I hope we get to see each other soon...

**__**

Sora.

It was the perfect getaway.

The sun was bright, not a cloud was in sight and the wind was blowing softly through my flame hair, one of my few characteristics of being a redhead. It was just the perfect summer getaway to celebrate our fourth month of being a couple.

I sat on the passenger seat next to my boyfriend, wearing my big sunny glasses, concealing away those ruby eyes of mine my boyfriend loves staring at so much, bragging to his band on how lucky he was to have a girlfriend with beautiful eyes.

When we started going out, word got out, some redhead beauty took lead singer, Matt Yamato Ishida, away from reaching fans. I was astonished to hear those words; I don't consider myself beautiful. It was nice of that person who said I was beautiful. However, it is not as nice as how my boyfriend sees it. I do not want to say much, do not want people to think that Sora Takenouchi is conceited, but he spoils me like a little girl.

I stared at my boyfriend for a moment to observe him; he looked so hot with those shades I bought him, it made him look tough and cool. His crispy, blond hair blew with the wind hitting him on his face in a very sexy way. I smiled giggling

He looked at me curiously and then back at the road. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing. You just look so damn fine with those glasses. I could just eat you right now," I purred leaning towards his ear, whispering something to him.

He smirked getting a little red on the face and motivated. I knew my words had turned him on a little because then he put full speed on his convertible car, giving me a thrill feeling inside. He was in a hurry to get to the place we both were planning on going for months, escaping on a romantic evening, just the two of us. I linked my arm around his, resting my head on his shoulder.

The wing blew stronger as he drove through 60 miles per hour. Our location surrounded us with waves of big trees, like if we were in the countryside. There was not a sight of a building anywhere, everything around us was quiet and peaceful, just the perfect place to celebrate.

We were almost there and I started to get ready; I took my shirt then my shorts off, revealing a red, two-piece, bikini that was under my other garments. I could feel Matt's eyes checking me out, but I pretended not to notice, I let him see what he wanted. I stretched my whole body, raising my hands up and feeling the air prance around my fingers.

Matt made a right turn into an abandon, bumpy, street, that was almost hard to enter, because it was complicated to find. We drove deeper into the road until there was a dead end, he parked, and I got out of the car heading towards a beautiful lake, which was in between tall pine trees and flowers ready to bloom.

I placed a foot inside the lake to feel the temperature; it was perfect. I shivered with excitement to get myself inside that big body of water "Matt! Come on! The water is great!"

He removed his sunglasses to check out the place. I saw his azure eyes move around, making sure that no one else was around and that we were the only humans about. When he was satisfied that no one else was present, he removed his shirt revealing his built up torso and ran towards me.

I shrieked jumping into the water before he came after me. The water splashed springing upwards and wetting the rest of my body and hair. I heard a loud splash; Matt had gotten in, when I turned to see if he was going to do anything to me, I saw no one.

"Oh, shit," I cursed.

There was only one place he could be, underwater.

I swam a little deeper away from the shore and away from my raptor, but it was too late; I was grabbed all of the sudden from behind, feeling cold hands around my waist, then a soothe voice on my neck. "I gotcha."

He was right, he caught me good that I didn't even feel his movements from underneath and was unlucky to get too deep. I guess he knew that I was going in that direction. He planned his attack very skillful.

"Not fair! You cheated!"

He turned me around holding me close, "Did I? Or maybe you were just easy to capture."

I smirked, cupping both of his cheeks into my palms, "Well, here is your reward for capturing me." My lips pressed against his as I gave him a fiery kiss. His eyes widen then relaxed, melting away to the sweet contact between us. Our bodies moved around the water making circular motions, but our lips stayed glued together.

Our lips smacked at each other, I giggled to the kissing. Yes, it was that good. We stopped for moments of air, a little licking of our lips to taste the kiss, then we resumed with the kissing.

Our stomachs growled with a fierce hunger, we ignore our hungry monsters and took the kissing to the next place, underwater. I opened my mouth to take a deep supply of oxygen and fell underneath, Matt followed doing the same.

It wasn't crystal clear, like some other beaches, it was darker and a bit deep, though I could still see him and that was what mattered. I swam towards him grabbing his hand and wrapping my arms around his neck to support my body so we could both stay underneath.

Mouth and mouth connected, kissing away those lips, but it didn't last long as we both pleaded for air. We sprinted to the surface with the water, and gasped for air.

We still had our bodies pressed together, though we were tired of kissing that we just rested our heads at each other's shoulder. I closed my eyes feeling his body so close to me. I was so happy that he was my partner, my soul mate and my childhood friend, my best friend.

I felt his breathing next to me, his heart beat for the both of us. And I knew he felt the same as I did.

"I'm hungry, let's eat."

"Yeah," I agreed, following him and getting out from the lake.

As my feet felt the solid ground, coldness ran over my body. I shivered, remembering that I was only wearing a two-piece swimwear. Matt looked back at me and whistled. "I never complimented you on how good that swimsuit looks on you, makes me wanna rip it out."

I walked towards him and slapped his arm, playfully, "You aren't getting full service from me...yet," I said, heading to the car to get a towel.

"Ahhh, so you are planning on giving me full service, aren't you?"

I thought about it for a minute but then I shrugged giving him full doubt. "Maybe, maybe not." I wrapped the towel around me covering my slim body from the cold wind (and getting a frown from Matt) then I headed to the trunk to get our lunches I made. I took the picnic basket out and a large picnic blanket.

I spread the picnic blanket on the ground and our lunches in the middle, sitting next to my dear Matt. I gave him a simple turkey sandwich with mayo and lettuce. "Yuck, I hate lettuce."

"Don't say that, it's good for you."

"I hate lettuce and lettuce hates me, we don't get along." He removed the lettuce and tossed it away. I huffed my cheeks.

"That's a waste of food. I am going to think you don't like my cooking." I crossed my arms frowning and turning away. Matt panicked trying to call me down.

"Come on, baby. Don't be like that. Look, I'll prove to you that I love your cooking."

I saw him grab another sandwich with lettuce, holding it in front of his mouth. I could see his lips tremble as he closed his eyes and placed the sandwich in his mouth. He munched it with an unpleasant feeling. I think he was about to cry. He gave a hard swallow to the first bite and looked at me, "See? I love your cooking...yummy!"

It felt good seeing him like that. I smiled and said, "Good, now eat the rest of your sandwich. Then you'll get your dessert."

I guess his definition of dessert was different, as soon as I said dessert, I saw his eyes sparkle and he ate the sandwich fast, almost choking himself just for that dessert.

When he was done, he grinned and asked for his dessert. I told him to close his eyes.

"You ready?"

"I'm ready."

"Okay, hopefully you will like it."

"If it's coming from you then I will definitely like it!"

"Okay, here it comes..."

I got him too excited that he leaned forward, expecting a kiss or something more, but to his disappointment, he did not get what he wanted.

"Open your mouth."

He gave me this confused look but he did what I told him to do. I placed inside his mouth a piece of chocolate cake with a fork. I removed the fork away from his mouth.

He opened his eyes and felt the chocolate melt inside his mouth. "Mmmmm. This is delicious. Not what I was expecting but, delicious!"

"Glad you like it. I made it myself. My fudge Brownie Chocolate cake. Recipe is a secret."

The mood changed suddenly; his eyes turned into a darker shade of blue turning it into his very seductive stares. He leaned against me and just like that, kissed me.

Not really against it, I kissed him back falling to the ground, feeling him on top of me, like that time in my room when I woke up one early morning, finding myself on the floor with Matt on top of me. Of course, there really was not an explanation of his actions, because he never told me how he ended up on top of me. There was no kissing that time, but I was guessing there was going to be some.

We rolled around the ground, attracting twigs and leaves with our hair. I suddenly felt the touch of his lips on my naked neck. I moaned with pleasure, but then stopped, giggling at the feeling.

"Stop, that tickles," I complained pushing him aside. He stopped, frowning, and stood up, lending a hand to help me get up. I realized that my towel was gone and I was no longer wet. He removed the towel while we were rolling around the dirty ground. That sneaky little devil.

"I think we should go now, it's getting late and your mom would want some explanations."

I nodded agreeing, receiving his hand, interlocking them together. We gathered our stuff and headed to the car.

I put some clothes underneath my bikini and jumped inside the car, waiting for Matt to start it. I placed my glasses again and pulled back my garment hair. I felt the shakes of the car start and the engine reviving.

And off we headed, away from our getaway we had together. A memorable and romantic getaway. I felt happy; it was the best damn thing that has happened to me. I blessed this day; thank you for giving me a great day.

He parked his car in front of my house. "Thanks for this amazing day, Matt."

"Anything for my baby." I leaned to give him a goodbye kiss. I got out of his car and closed the door. "I'll see you tomorrow. Maybe we can go somewhere else."

"Maybe. I have to help out on the shop." I responded feeling a bit down. I really wanted to spend another day with Matt, but I had to do my duty to work my ass off in a smelly flower shop.

"Okay then. Well I have to go. Band practice."

"Okay have fun, sweetie."

He gave a disgusting look and snored. "Yeah, right. Not as long as that idiot is in there." He stopped before we got into a conversation about the idiot Matt hated so much.

The idiot I had a crush on before Matt and he having that jealous monster inside of him, it was just a dumb crush because now I am with my Mattie and no one is going to tear him away from me.

It feels so good saying that.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye." I blew him a kiss.

He smiled and drove away with his car. I stood there watching him leave until he was out of my sight. I turned looking inside my purse for my keys.

As I headed towards my door, I saw a note taped on it. I ripped it out and read it:

__

You have something of mine and I want it back.  
Either you give it back, or I will make your life a living hell.

I turned around, scared, scanning the whole street. No one was around and I was frightened.

Was this a joke or a thread?


	2. Return of the Duo

**Author's notes: **Sup? hi I updated! yay! so I better get some reviews! lol. Chapter two of Hard Love.

**Disclaimer:**I DON'T Own Digimon or any related characters!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2: Return of the Duo.

_**Matt**_

I drove off, leaving Sora outside her house. She stared as I drove away until I was no longer visible and she was out of my sight.

It's been four months since we've been together, and I couldn't be happier. I remember when I finally had the guts to tell her I liked her that day by giving my feelings to her with a kiss. Telling her how I felt about her that afternoon was one of the bravest things I've ever done and everything worked out fine, in fact everything worked out well she felt the same way and I won eighty bucks that night.

I would have never thought I had these feelings for her. However, I am perfectly sure I had them hidden deep down in a secure box for a long time, but I was too blind to see it because I saw her as a friend and an enemy. She has been my friend since we were eleven; she was there for me as a supporter when my parents got divorce and when T.K., my brother, was no longer there with me to console my emotions. Heck, before the divorce she was my babysitter at the time. And how I hated her for babysitting us, she was an enemy in my eyes, and the price was my brother. Childish and stubborn as I was (And maybe I still am.) I never accepted her in T.K's life or mine. Nevertheless, my childishness caught me through the worse part that I lost both a parent and a brother. I wasn't playing very nice and the consequences were done.

I hated her so much because I thought she was taking Takeru away from me. I pushed her away, making a barrier between us. All she wanted was to be my friend even though I treated her like shit. Either way she tried her best to win my trust, yet I still rejected her. That's when I noticed her care and her charisma. She saved my butt from my mother taking the blame when we all knew perfectly well it was my fault.

Lastly, it turned out that my mother was the one who took my brother, and Sora was the one who healed that hollow wound.

It's so ironic how she became from an enemy to a friend. Our friendship lasted for many years until our sophomore year of high school I found my competition and my affections towards her. My heart understood it was no longer friendship but love towards her.

Today she is my girl and my friend, putting it all together, she is my girlfriend and I love her so much I hate seeing her with other guys.

Matt doesn't like to share.

Driving for almost thirty minutes, I finally got to my destination, which was were my band members and I hang out and practice. I parked and got off from my car checking that it was locked safe; I took my guitar from my trunk and headed inside. I was welcome suddenly by one of my band member, Yutaka. His glasses reflected with the light of the dim bulb that hung from the ceiling.

"Hey, Matt, we were waiting for you, I thought you were going to skip practice just so you could be with your lady."

"I'm here, that's what matters." Yutaka looked at me and smiled, this boy gets more mysterious every time I see him, and it's hard to know what's in his mind.

Takashi later showed up grinning, "Had a good time, Mattie boy? It seems to me that you had to make it short, did something happen?"

I blushed turning red. If Yutaka was a mystery, Takashi was the opposite; he was loud and obnoxious. Not to mention he could not keep anything to himself, he always had something to say.

"Nothing happened. Everything went smooth, let's just start."

"Okay Mr. Rock-star, I hope your girl didn't get too disappointed because you couldn't please her." For his comment I just rolled my eyes.

From the corner of the room, I saw the last member of our band, Richard. Or as he likes to be called, because as far as I know his name is Ryokichi Momosuki, and Richard sounds pretty dumb for a guy's name, no offense to the others Richards out there.

I ignored him not bothering to say hello or show any friendly gestures. He was the competition.

Even after Sora chose me over him, I still feel insecure about Ricky. And what bothers me is that I know he still has feelings for my sky, I feel unease about the situation. I don't know what to do and avoiding him was the best answer I could come up with.

From his set of drums he looked up and saw me, he smiled and waved, "Hey Matt, is your date done that fast? I thought the date was going to be longer. I mean, when Sora and I had that date together, I took her almost everywhere taking hours. And yours was like what, one hour? "

I knew from the inside he was laughing, thinking how pathetic I was, but what he didn't know is that Sora and I shared something special and he never had the chance to taste her sweet cherry lips.

I stood up from where I was kneeling, my back facing him.

"Yes, it was short. But we had an amazing time together, just the two of us away from everybody else. Her lips were kissable." I turned around, not looking at him directly in his eyes. "I don't think you want to know the rest. What I do, Rick, is my business."

With that, I shut him up and we started to practice. We didn't say another word to each other. For the rest of the time we rehearsed, Richard missed occasionally just to annoy me. I am not going to put up with him any longer; I have already decided what I was going to do.

_**Sora**_

To be sure I was not the only one around, I double-checked my surroundings. How long has this note been on my door? Was the person who put this threat on my door still here? I looked at it once again to see if I recognize the handwriting.

Nothing.

I decided not to get myself worked out about it and ignore it. I entered my welcoming house with the note crumbled on my hand, my mother was in the kitchen and as she saw me, she greeted me, "Welcome home, Sora. Did you have a good time?"

I smiled taking my shoes off; I had more than a good time. I had an awesome time, "I did, mom. It was fun." I passed by her through the hallway until I got to my room and changed putting the note on my desk, after I put some fresh clothes on, I headed out to talk to my mother.

"I'm glad you had fun sweetheart. That young man sure seems to be the gentleman, I like him." She handed me a glass of water, and sat with me on the table.

"Thanks mom, I'm glad you like him." I took a sip of the fresh water.

She looked at me fiddling with her fingers and said looking at her nails, "I never thought you would be with someone else except…"

Before she finished that sentence I interrupted, "Mom, please. That was a long time ago, we were kids and he was my best friend. Just don't talk about it, okay?" I hated that subject. I didn't like to talk about it and I still don't. No one else knows except my mother and me. I felt guilty about it because I never told Matt. He knew a little about it, but not the other side of the story.

"I'm sorry honey, I didn't want to upset you. It just, I didn't think you would be with him but with…""Just drop it, okay? I need a shower." I got up and left my mother by herself, shocked. Yeah, I sort of felt bad for being my rebellious self but my mother had to understand that I disliked talking about the yesterday. I took a clean towel from my room and headed towards the restroom in front of my room.

I turned the knobs from the shower on and let the warm water flow; after it was in the accurate temperature, I stripped down and stepped into the shower. The water droplets fell onto my body softly. Every drop hitting my skin felt relaxing. I still could feel Matt's touch around my waist and his lips on mine. My fingers ran through my lips and my body where he had touched, the grin on my face just grew bigger as I remembered.

When I was done with my shower, I wrapped the towel around my head, letting the water in my hair absorb into the towel. My mom came towards me with the phone on her hand.

"It's for you, sweetheart.""Who?"

Without saying who it was, she handed me the phone and left. I was awed and either way I answered, "Hello?"

"_Bonjour, Mademoiselle_!"

Okay, I think I was connected with a weirdo, "Uh…Bonjour?" I said, playing along.

All I received as a response were giggles. "Sora, it's me!"

Then it hit me, with her French accent she sounded so different but I knew who it was, that quirky little voice was recognizable, "Mimi! Girl, you scared me. I thought I was talking to some freak."

"Honey, I am a freak, you just don't know that." We both laughed, I went to my room closing the door from my room. I was so happy to talk to her again. We had so much to catch up.

"How is France?"

"_Tres Bien_ and very romantic. Oh, you should see the view, Izzy and I went all over the most beautiful places, we took pictures and we had a romantic dinner. It was amazing! By the way, honey, congrats with your 4-month anniversary. How did you celebrate it?"

I began to explain to her our little getaway, I told my mom we were just going to drive around the city with his car.

And we ended up in the lake, even though we've planned it for a while. I explained to her the kiss and how it felt. She shrieked in my ear, my way of seeing it as her way to show her happiness.

"That is great Sora! I'm very happy for you!"

"Thank you, I'm happy myself. Mimi, I have never felt like this before and I don't want this to ever go away."

"I know, and I also know that Matt will never hurt you."

"I hope not."

"He's not! He loves you and he has proved it to you! Since I first met you guys and before I left to France, I saw it on Matt's eyes that he had something for you, even when you guys weren't dating! But the _stupid blond_ never realized himself that he was falling for you."

"And you never told me, gosh, Mimster, I thought you were my friend."

"I am your _ami_! The reason I never told you because I thought you were smart enough to know, but you fell for that Richard dude. Your biggest mistake was falling for Rick. And when you knew that things weren't going to work out with Ricky, you finally noticed that Matt was for you…"

"Okay, okay! I get it; you don't have to write a whole book about it." This girl had some proving points. But I wasn't going to let her nag about it. I walked around my room, pacing back and forth in my room; she was giving a lecture of my life that I already knew. I didn't need this.

When I stopped for a moment, I saw the threading piece of paper. I had to talk to Mimi about it, now that I had the chance to change the subject.

"Hey Mimi, I have to tell you something. I'm not sure what this is but, I think I'm in someone's black list."

"Whoa, hold on. What are you talking about?"

"Outside my door, I found this note. It reads," I unfolded the crumbled piece of paper, the crooked lines expanded as the print became visible, "You have something of mine and I want it back. Either you give it back, or I'll make your life a living hell."

"Someone really hates you, Sky."

No, really?

"I know that, I just don't know who it is and what this person wants back that I have."

"Sora, you are pretty clueless sometimes. I'm usually the one portrayed as the dumb girl."

"What do you mean?" I asked, not having the slightest idea

"Well, this person must have a big grudge because you took away something, what is it that you have that some people would die to have?"

"I don't know. I never took anything!"

"Think! It's not that hard."

If making me feel stupid was what she was aiming for, then she did her job pretty well. I couldn't understand what she was trying to tell me and yet, the answer was so clear to her.

"Your boyfriend sure is popular among the girls at school. How do you think they would feel if they found out that their God was taken?"

"I bet they would be pretty pissed off." I didn't know where she was going with this.

"Exactly, to even make a threat on a piece of scratch paper."

And then it hit me, I literally hit myself in the head for being so stupid. So now I knew; it was one of Matt's crazy, psycho, fans. There is probably something wrong with me; how could I not have seen this? It was evident and yet I was so oblivious on not to see it.

"The hard part will be finding which fan it is, since he has the whole population of schoolgirls under his feet."

"Yeah." I sighed, feeling hopeless, I was in someone's hate list yet I didn't know whose. Mimi heard my troubled sighed and concerned she said, "Sora, don't worry. Whoever it was must just be playing around."

"I thought that too, but now, I'm not sure what it is. I'm not telling Matt, I don't want him to worry."

"My advice for you is to tell him; if he knows, he'll probably find the person who wrote that in a heartbeat. Sky, that piece of paper shouldn't control your emotions. Its dumb and whoever wrote that is a coward for not confronting you face to face."

I smiled, thanks to her I felt much better. I still had to decide if I should tell Matt. Nah, he would be over protective and go berserk. That's how bad his temper has gotten.

"Sky, I have news to tell you."

She didn't sound serious, however, her tone of voice change dramatically into an enthusiastic shriek. She had something to say and if she didn't say it, she would probably blow up. Mimi was one of those gossip girls, when she was told a secret, she never kept it for more than an hour and she had to tell someone.

"Go on, Mimster. I'm listening."

"I'll be coming back tomorrow!"

These were great news to my ears.

"Really? Mimi that's great! I'm so happy! I thought you were coming until next Monday!""I know, but I couldn't wait, me and Izzy changed dates!""Matt and I will pick you guys tomorrow."

"Great! Hey, Sora, I need to finish packing, I left Izzy doing all the packing. I lost track of time."

We said our goodbyes and finally hang the phone.

I was so overwhelmed over Mimi and Izzy's return; I doubted I would sleep. I took the phone back to its place and returned to my bed.

With their arrival, today's date, and the threat, mixing inside my head like a blender, it was hard for me to go to dreamland.

As much as I tried to shut my eyes, flashes of today's date just ran through my mind, excitedly, his touch, his kisses. Everything felt so magical. I couldn't stop the grin on my face until the note appeared, unexpectedly, on my face, fading away, leaving the words behind, I'll make your life a living hell. My smile crumbled like that piece of paper.

I had considered with Mimi's guess; this could be an angry girl trying to make me feel upset. Her menace was nothing, and I don't think she would dare do it.

I would like to see her try.

**_Matt_**

The next morning, I got a call from Sora telling me our beloved duo, Izzy and Mimi, were coming back for the school year and staying with us until high school was gone and forgotten.

"They would arrive at the airport at eleven fifteen in the morning."

"Okay, I'll come by and pick you up."

"Thanks sweetheart, I love you."

"I love you too."

After I hung the phone, I looked at my watch. It was 10 o'clock. I lay in my bed for a while, looking at the ceiling tiles. I rubbed my eyes trying to get rid of the sleepiness; I could not sleep last night because of my thoughts between what to do with Richard and his feelings for Sora.

I believed that he was cooking up something to get her back. I'm not sure what it was but I just knew he had something in his sleeve. A strategy card.

I swift away the thoughts and told myself I needed a shower.

After I was done, I checked the watch and saw that it was 30 minutes pas 10.

It was a Monday.

I checked my calendar and saw a circled number. That's right, I had a date to go to next week. It was going to be depressing, sitting there, trying to talk to a person that could not open its eyes. However, I promised that person I was going to be there when I could, even if that person couldn't hear my words.

I changed and left my house, locking it and heading towards my car. I revived the engine and drove to Sora's house.

When I got there, she was ready waiting for me outside. She got in closing the door.

"Hey," she chirped as she leaned towards me, kissing my lips. Sora looked happy to see them again, however there was a hint in her eyes that she didn't sleep very well and there was something worrying her.

"Hey," I said back, still looking at her bothered eyes. I grabbed her shoulder softly, lifting her chin up so I could see her face clearer. She looked at me quizzically, asking what was wrong.

"That's me to ask, what's wrong with you? You look like you didn't sleep."

She laughed softly, "There is nothing wrong with me, I was just too excited to see Mimi that I couldn't sleep."

I let go of her shoulder, my other hand was still on her chin. I lifted it a bit more and stole a kiss from her lips. "If you say so."

She blushed, looking away as if she was trying to fight something off. I looked at her one last time and decided to leave it how it is. I was not sure if that was the right reason why she did not have a good night sleep, but I didn't persuade the subject any further.

The rest of the ride was quiet, except for the loud music that babbled from the radio.

"The day is so beautiful," she finally said after fifteen minutes of total silence. I agreed by just nodding my head.

"Matt?"

"Yeah?"

"If someone threatens you, what would you do?"

This question was so unexpected, why would she ask me this? "I don't know, probably kick his ass. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, just me being a curious cat. And what if you didn't know who it was threading you, what then would you do?"

Another random question, this began to worry me. "Find the son of a bitch who's been threading my ass…and then kick _his_ ass."

Sora laughed telling me that it wasn't necessary to say that using those terms. I told her I couldn't help that my mouth had that kind of vocabulary.

We got to the airport entrance around 11:10. Sora got off first while I parked the car. It took me a while to find a parking space. I catch up with Sora; she was on her tippy-toes looking over people's head to spot a brunette and a maroon head.

"I don't think they are here yet," she called as if she could feel my presence.

From the distance, I saw a hand on the air waving. I squint my eyes and saw this tall girl with the weirdest pink, hair color, jumping up and down trying to catch our eyes, behind her a short guy holding the baggage was struggling not to drop them. Sora gasped covering her mouth with shock. "Oh-my-GOD!"

I couldn't believe my eyes. The dynamic duo was back, changed in appearance. I didn't think Mimi would go crazy enough to do such a dumb thing. I had to remind myself that this was Mimi, crazy and dumb. Well, not dumb, but she was not the brightest bulb.

"SKY! I'm back!"

My mouth twitched, trying to hide the laughter inside.

Great, nothing would be better than to bring back a freaky friend into to our lives.

* * *

**Hmm... I don't know what I think about this chapter. But I want to hear your opinions...please do share.**

**Comment Por favor!**


End file.
